This invention relates to "V" notches in integrally shrouded turbine blades and to a method of measuring the tightness of the circular array of integrally shrouded turbine blades for providing an indication of wear on the shrouds after the turbine rotor has been in service.
Integrally shrouded steam turbine blade are rotating turbine blades each of which has a shroud portion made integral therewith. These blades exhibit good vibration damping characteristics, when assembled in a turbine rotor, however, determining the tightness of a fully bladed turbine rotor of integrally shrouded blade proved difficult. Various techniques were devised and tested, but proved unsatisfactory until the method described herein was conceived and tested.